Ira Reier
Jonathan Ira Reier is a successful businessman from London, England. Appearance Tall and barely qualifying as “slender,” Ira appears to be much more feeble than he actually is. He is in excellent physical condition, and can run, jump, and play sports as well as any thirty-year-old. He has green eyes and his hair is fully grey; he did age well. He dresses well professionally, but tends to slack off a bit when it comes to just hanging out. He has a natural upper-class London accent, but can take on other accents as well. Personality At any time, in any place and situation, Ira is pleasant and easy to talk to. However, he is also very manipulative, and is so subtle that one cannot tell he has duped them until it is too late. Additionally, he is so casually cordial that one would almost not even mind being manipulated by him. This makes him a formidable enemy - but also the best kind of ally. Abilities Time Manipulation Ira can stop, speed up, and otherwise affect the passage of time. He can also create time loops and, if he wishes, time paradoxes. The latter tend to be dangerous and tricky, as the true effect they will have is hard to guess. Through these paradoxes, Ira can change the past or the future by traveling in either direction or its opposite. Temporal Trapping Additionally, Ira can send others backward or forward in time. He can also lock others into specific moments in time, or into loops of time. These effects cannot be changed by anyone except Ira or someone else who can manipulate time. History While he was born near London, Ira’s family moved around so much during his childhood that by the time he was eighteen Ira had lived in most of the countries of Europe. His brilliant mind kept him sharp, however, and he managed to maintain not only his grades, but also his friends from school. He maintains friendships with many of his former classmates to this day. Ira studied engineering and architecture at university and graduated with upper degrees in both. He worked as an architect for many years, but then, intrigued by the turns that technology was taking, he opened a new company, Reier Technologies, that would develop and foster the growth of technological products and services. The company became the largest corporation in Europe, and easily the best known. Recently, deciding to challenge Ark Industries and the Kilvayne Corproation in America, Ira expanded his corporation to the States, where it has a base in New York. He has personally overseen the extension of the company, and can be found in New York often, at work as well as a guest at any number of parties and gatherings. He has become very popular very quickly within the city’s society. Recent activities Reier Technologies IPO On 27 July 2015, Reier Technologies USA made its initial public offering (IPO) on the American stock market. The IPO proved one of the most successful of the decade, but still fell short of expectations. Direct competitor Kilvayne Corporation performed better. Category:NPCs Category:Villain